


Dancing Queen

by mercurybard



Category: The Covenant (2006)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Time, Other, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-13
Updated: 2010-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-11 19:39:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercurybard/pseuds/mercurybard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Chase hadn't abducted Sarah before the dance?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing Queen

It didn't take a genius to see Sarah was bored. Bored and worried. Reid watched as she bit her thumbnail until the skin underneath bled and then moved on to another finger. All around, their classmates swirled by in riot of color and laughter, completely oblivious to the fact that somewhere out there, one of their own was battling for his life. His life and the lives of everyone he loved.

Reid looked at his watch—twelve minutes since Caleb Ascended. He could feel the pull on the Power as his friend duked it out with Chase Cullens—it made his head throb with the intensity of the two of them using at the same time. All that energy zinged through him, just under the skin, and threatened to drive him mad. "Go dance with her, Tyler," he said suddenly as the music changed to a slow song.

Beside him, the youngest of the Sons of Ipswich shifted uneasily from one foot to the other. "Why me?"

"Because I'm older than you and I say so." Because Reid didn't want to be the one holding Sarah while she thought only of Caleb. It still stung that she'd chosen Caleb over him.

"By two weeks…"

Sarah turned away from the dancers and looked from one of them to the other. "It's ok—nobody has to dance with me." She'd switched from chewing on her nails to fiddling with the end of the long white ribbon that hung from her throat.

Tyler flushed. "I didn't mean I didn't want to dance with you…"

"He's just got no rhythm," Reid cut in.

The dirty look Tyler shot him was priceless.

"Well, if that's the only problem, then come on," Sarah said, taking Tyler's hand in hers. "It's a slow dance—you just need to shuffle your feet and sway a little."

\-----

 _This is nice_ , Tyler thought as he and Sarah turned in a slow, small circle on the dance floor. She'd put her arms around his neck and now rested her head on his chest. Her hair smelled like the lilacs that covered the back fence of the Parry estate, and she felt very soft and warm in his arms. Maybe dancing wasn't as awkward as he'd thought.

Not for the first time, he envied Caleb. Not because he wanted Sarah for himself like Reid did, but because Caleb now had someone who shared his secret, other than the guys. Someone he could trust not to betray them all. Someone who hadn't run screaming the first time she saw his eyes go black with the Power.

A sigh shuddered out of Tyler. His own mother hadn't found out about the Covenant until after his parents had gotten married. It had always unnerved her, she claimed. That was why she'd divorced his father. But not before giving birth to Tyler. He resented her a little for that.

"Hey," Sarah whispered, lifting her head, "Are you ok?"

Her smile, he decided, doth teach the lamps to burn bright…or whatever that Shakespeare quote was. He'd slept through Romeo & Juliet. Tragic love really didn't interest him. Especially since he seemed doomed for it one day. All the Simms men were. "Yeah, just thinking about Caleb," he half-lied.

Her smile dimmed, and he wanted to kick himself for being such a fucking idiot—he was supposed to be distracting her.

"Do you think he's okay?"

"It's Caleb," Tyler said, trying to force a smile for her. "He's always comes out on top, in everything. If there's one of us who could beat down Chase, it's him. Besides," he leaned in close to her ear to whisper, "I can feel him using." That wasn't a lie—Caleb and Chase were drawing on such Power that some of it seemed to be spilling over into him. He felt antsy, like he was about to explode if he didn't do…something. Every inch of his skin tingled, and he wondered how Sarah couldn't feel it.

Then the music changed to a faster, happier song. There was no way Tyler was going to be able to dance to this one. He started to disengage, to pull away and go back to the safety of the buffet table, but Sarah wouldn't let go of his hand. Instead, she spun around in his arms so her back was to him and looped one arm up and behind his neck. "Move with me," she commanded, her butt pushing against his pelvis as she wiggled.

Tyler felt his cheeks go instantly red.

\-----

Sarah lost herself in the music, grinding shamelessly against Tyler. It was either this or fretting over what was happening with Caleb. 'Fretting'—that made it sound like she was some sort of damsel in distress waiting for Caleb to finish off the bad guy and come rescue her. For some reason, that didn't sound nearly as appealing as it had earlier in the evening when they'd said good-bye on his driveway. With the Danvers' mansion as a backdrop, their moment together had been like something out of her mother's cheap romance novels. All that had been missing were the violins.

But did she want a story book romance? The last few days had been mind-boggling. Meet cute boy, start dating cute boy, and then find out cute boy has superpowers that someone else is trying to steal. There hadn't been much time in there to breathe, much less figure out what it was she wanted.

Tyler, for instance, was just as hot as Caleb, and she doubted that what she was feeling as she pressed against him, guiding him along in the dance, was his belt buckle…

The crowd parted slightly to let Reid slide through to them where they moved at the center of the dance floor. Reid too for that matter—though he was more attractive when he kept his mouth shut. He stepped in close to her, placing one hand on her hip just below where Tyler's arms wrapped around her waist, and began to move in sync with them. Tyler, seeing a chance to escape, started to pull away, but she reached behind her and grabbed hold of the hair at the back of his head.

"That's it," she said aloud.

"What's it?" Reid asked, looking at her from under the shadow of his bangs.

There was something very cat-like about him, Sarah decided. He reminded her of a panther, despite his fair coloring. "I'm done being scared," she announced. Reaching out, she slid her hand up under Reid's untucked dress shirt and hooked her index finger through his belt loop. "I'm sick of spiders, of feeling like someone's watching me in the shower, of all that crap. In two years, I'm going to go to Harvard, but for now, I just want to have some fun."

\-----

So sweet little Sarah wanted to have fun, huh? Reid looked over her head at Tyler, who seemed to finally be getting more comfortable, pressed up against her back and moving to the music. "Ten bucks says a white thong."

Dude, did you really just say that?—that's what the look Tyler shot him said, but what came out of his mouth was, "Pink lace."

"What is it with you and pink lace?"

Sara looked from one of them to the other. "You guys are betting what kind of underwear I'm wearing?"

"It's this little game Reid likes to play," Tyler tried to explain.

He shrugged and gave her a playful smile when she arched at eyebrow in his direction. She didn't looked shocked, and she wasn't hitting him and screaming about what a perv he was…hell, maybe she'd even play along. "So," he said, stepping closer so he could whisper in her ear, "Are you going to tell us?"

"Better yet," she whispered back, "I'll show you—both of you." Dragging on his belt loops, she pulled him across the last few centimeters between them and smashed her mouth against his. The kiss caught Reid by surprise—mouth open—and she took advantage of that, sliding her tongue between his lips and tasting him.

Some part of his brain went what is she doing? and another part went damn, she's hot. Then his brain just about shut down altogether as she teased his tongue into her mouth and started to suck on it.

Sarah broke the kiss suddenly. "Let's get out of here," she said and flashed that mega-watt smile of hers. Grabbing his wrist with one hand and snagging Tyler's hand with the other, she hurried them through the packs of dancers and out of Spenser's gymnasium.

The halls of the old prep school were quiet except for a few roving members of the faculty intent on keeping the students from sneaking out of the dance and roaming the halls. The three of them scurried from one cross-hall to the next, peaking around corners and trying not to giggle.

"Where are we going?" Tyler asked as Sarah crept up to set of locked doors leading to the science wing.

Reid had the sudden urge to hit him—when a girl drags you into a deserted part of the school late at night, you don't ask questions…especially if she'd just French-kissed one of you. Reaching out to the limitless pool of Power, he focused on the door. There was a faint snick, and it opened under Sarah's hand.

"Shh!" she hissed, laying a finger against Tyler's lips. "Come on!"

\-----

They ended up in a biology lab. Reid used again to unlock the classroom door, and then the three slipped inside, shutting it behind them. The floor-to-ceiling windows looked out onto Spenser's back lawn, illuminated now and then by flashes of lightning.

Sarah walked to the window, hugging her arms to herself as she gazed out at the storm. Somewhere, out there, her boyfriend was fighting for his life. And, here, she'd just dragged two of his best friends off for a make-out session. That's what she had intended, bringing Reid and Tyler here.

If she'd come this far, she might as well go all the way. "Tyler," she called back over her shoulder, "Could you get my zipper?"

There was a brush of air against her back, and then the zipper slid down seemingly of its own accord. She knew that if she looked back at him, his eyes would be solid black, darker than the sky outside. The feel of his power on her back made her skin prickle. Reaching back, she unhooked her strapless bra, shedding both it and the dress at the same time. Then, she carefully crossed her arms over her breasts before turning back to face the guys in nothing but heels and her panties. Oh, and the ribbon she'd tied around her throat. The ends of it brushed against her back, stopping right at the top of her butt.

It was embarrassing and exhilarating at the same time, to feel their eyes roaming over her. Sarah had never been an exhibitionist before, but she'd had her share of fun back in Boston. Where was it written that bookish girls couldn't be sexy? Tonight could be the craziest, sexiest night of her life if she played her cards right.

Reid spoke first. (Tyler seemed to be too busy trying not to swallow his tongue.) "White lace—looks like we both lost this time."

"Or," she corrected, smiling like an idiot, "You both won."

\-----

Tyler had forgotten how to breathe around the time that Sarah dropped her dress. When she turned around, his brain stopped working altogether. Reid might have said something, and Sarah certainly replied—he watched her lips shape the words as if she was talking in slow-motion—but none of it registered.

At least not until she started walking toward him, putting one slender leg in front of the other in such a way that it made her hips swing almost carelessly. It reminded him of the night Reid talked him into watching the Victoria's Secret fashion show on TV. While Reid had made comments about how freaking hot the models were, Tyler had found himself trying to figure out how their walk was different from regular peoples' walks. It came down to, he decided as Sarah closed the distance between them, the shoes. Had to be the shoes.

She brought her arms up and clasped them behind his neck like they were going to dance again except instead of hiding her face in his shoulder, she turned it up towards him. _She wants you to kiss her, you idiot._ He'd watched as she and Reid made out on the dance floor—he hadn't been able to not. At first he'd just been amused about how dorky Reid looked, but then the kiss had deepened and Tyler had felt himself growing very warm.

Sort of like right now. Her bare breasts were smushed up against his chest, and it was doing funny things to his stomach and parts further south. Uncertainly, he lowered his lips to hers, keeping his hands hanging uselessly by his side. There was too much bare skin—he didn't know where he was supposed to touch her or how. Sure, he'd kissed girls before—even made out with some in the back of his truck—but this was the first time he'd been confronted by one so blatantly naked.

Sarah ran her hands around from the back of his neck, down his jaw, before moving down to his tie. She fumbled with the knot for a moment, before he reached up and loosened it for her, letting her break the kiss long enough to get it over his head. Then, one by one, she undid the buttons on his vest and shirt, her movements urgent as she nipped on his lower lip. Tentatively, he licked hers, and she opened her mouth in response, letting him slide in.

Her small hands shoved at his jacket, forcing it and the vest and shirt off his shoulders. Tyler shrugged out of them, letting them fall to the floor as her hands started move across his chest, his abs, leaving what felt like fiery contrails in their wake.

This is Caleb's girl! his brain screamed at him, and he pulled back. "I…I can't do this."

\-----

"Why not?" Reid heard Sarah whisper as Tyler tried to pull away. Tyler didn't answer—just took enough of a step back that it made her stagger.

But Reid knew why: because she was Caleb's. Friend, brother, rival—whatever he was to the other Sons of Ipswich, it didn't matter because he overshadowed everything the other three did. And they couldn't hate him because he was, underneath it all, a genuinely good guy who would put his ass on the line for any of them. Still, Caleb wasn't here, and it had been Sarah who started all of this.

He stepped up and took one of her pale hands in his, lifting it to his mouth so he could press a kiss against the back. "Come on, Tyler, man, the lady's offering you everything here—don't turn her down." Turning her hand over, he started tracing the lines of her palm with the tip of his tongue, but his eyes were on his friend. There was so much wrong about this, but they were young, and there was always the chance that Caleb might not come through, and if he fell, then Chase would be coming after all of them.

Rationalizing? Hell, yes, but Tyler was doing it too—Reid could almost see the wheels turning in his head, could follow his friend's thoughts as easily as if Tyler had been speaking them out-loud. They'd been in playgroup, preschool, summer camp, and junior high together—he figured he knew Tyler better than the guy knew himself. He also knew that if Tyler passed up this opportunity it was going to be a long time before he stumbled over another one. Not because girls didn't like Tyler—because they did, almost as much as they liked Caleb or Pogue—but because he always shied away before things got too heavy. Like now.

"What about you?" Tyler asked.

Reid kissed Sarah's wrist and then gently turned her back to his friend. "I'm going to be right over there—" he pointed to a desk on the front row "—watching."

\-----

Reid really needed to learn to keep his mouth shut, Sarah thought as she watched him slide into the desk he'd indicated. Never in a million years had she thought he'd be the voyeuristic kind. Somehow, he seemed more the type to be too hands-on.

But he'd done some amazing things to her just by touching his tongue to her hand. She'd read somewhere that the palm was actually an erogenous zone, but she'd never met anyone able to exploit that quite like he did.

Twirling the end of her ribbon around a finger, she held up her saliva-damp hand to Tyler as if it were an offering. He placed his own hand over it, then slowly slid that down her arm to the elbow, drawing her in closer until they were pressed against each other again. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I'm sure." Against all logic, she was.

Apparently, that was all Tyler needed to hear. His hands skimmed feather-light over her arms then down her back as they kissed again. Only, this time, he was the one who started it, and he worked his mouth hungrily against hers—licking, biting, sucking—as if he intended to devour her whole. By that point, his hands had reached the waistband of her panties, and he slid his fingers beneath the lace.

Sarah couldn't help but let out a little shriek as those fingers curled under her bottom, and Tyler literally lifted her off her feet. The shriek was followed by a giggle as he hoisted her up onto the professor's desk at the front of the classroom. The desktop was covered with some kind of black rubber coating to prevent the wood beneath from being nicked and cut by students and their awkwardly-wielded scalpels.

As Tyler moved his mouth to the side of her neck, she caught a glimpse of Reid, slouching in the front row, his legs splayed out in front of him. Slowly, she flicked her tongue across her lower lip, eyes locked with Reid's. The grin he gave her in response was positively wicked. Then, making sure she was watching, he unzipped his trousers and slid a hand down inside them to fondle himself.

"Your friend's being naughty," she whispered in Tyler's ear as her own hands wandered down to his belt. This was his one nod to being an individual when it came to his suit—a bright red belt. The tongue of red leather slid easily through the buckle, and she made quick work of the button and zipper at his fly.

He made a noise deep in his throat and pinched one of her nipples, rolling it between his thumb and forefinger. It was Sarah's turn to make a noise, though it was more of a "guh" then a growl. He scooted her away from the edge of the desk and eased himself up onto it as well. She leaned back, drawing him down on top of her as she felt the cool rubber of the desktop against her bare back.

Suddenly, Tyler stopped, gazing down at her.

\-----

He just needed a moment to look at her. God, she was so beautiful with her face slightly flushed and her lips red and a little bit puffy from all the kissing. Lightning flashed again outside the windows as the storm grew in intensity. The brilliant flare of light seemed to make Sarah's skin glow. Some part of Tyler's brain acknowledged that he wasn't breathing, but then another part argued that it wasn't important—he wanted…no, needed to hold this moment for as long as he could.

But, of course, it did end, and he did start breathing again as she wiggled impatiently beneath him, sliding her underwear as far down as she could lying trapped beneath him before shoving his pants and boxers down. If a teacher walked in now… But he wasn't thinking about that, not really, as he lifted one of her legs until it was bent by his hip, lacey underwear catching on the heel of her shoe, tearing a little. Then, he slid slowly into her.

She let out a sound—half hiss, half gasp—and he froze. "Are you okay?"

"Don't stop," she hissed, digging her nails into his ass to prod him on.

It took them a moment of fumbling to find a rhythm, but then everything started to blur into a storm of heat and sensation. The warmth, the moistness, the smell of her—it was overwhelming. Every nerve in his body was humming. Unconsciously, he reached out to the Power and let it fill him in a rush, turning his eyes as black as night. Sarah gasped at the change, but she didn't stop moving against him.

Somewhere out there, Caleb and Chase were battling—he could feel them pulling on the Power, tapping it as if they both intended to drain that never-ending wellspring dry. Between them, maybe they could. They were both so powerful. _So that's what being Ascended means._ Their fury trickled into them—Chase's rage and Caleb's desperation. Harder, faster. Part of him feared he was going to hurt Sarah; another knew there was no stopping now. _Caleb's losing._

Lightning tore a jagged wound across the sky, already weeping with rain like blood. Sarah screamed as his efforts pushed her over the edge and into an orgasm. Tyler was getting close too—the pressure building in his body until everything was toomuchtoomuchtoomuch and he thought saw a glimpse of Caleb's face, bloody and contorted with rage and pain. Power pounded behind his temples.

The accompanying thunder cracked, and he reached his release, pushing into Sarah a final time.

\-----

Reid's eyes saw Tyler climax and then collapse on Sarah's chest, but his mind was turned inward to the Power, his eyes wholly black as he worked his hand over his own cock, trying to keep a rhythm with the couple fucking on the desk, trying to pace himself to the pitch of the battle going on outside the Putnam barn.

Caleb's presence in the Power was suddenly so much stronger than it had been before—stronger even then when he Ascended. Something had happened. Something was wrong. And Reid's hand kept moving, the maelstrom of emotions that didn't necessarily belong to him driving him onward until he finally came, feeling Chase's scream in his head as hot semen spilled over his hand.

His grip on the Power slipped as he slumped down farther in the desk, utterly spent in more ways than one. He felt his eyes return to normal as he looked over and caught Tyler's gaze. His friend had rolled off Sarah, and their eyes met over top of her, Tyler's lips starting to form a question and then stopping.

Reid's eyelids suddenly felt too heavy to keep open.

\-----

Sarah was the first of them to move, sitting up and scrambling down off the desk. She wobbled a little on her heels, but neither of the guys seemed to notice. Reid's eyes were closed, his hand still down his pants, and she wondered for a moment if maybe he'd fallen asleep. She pulled her panties back on--they hung loosely from her hips, the elastic snapped--and then moved to retrieve the rest of her clothes from near the window.

Behind her, Tyler groaned and rolled off the desk. "Chase's dead." She wasn't sure if he was talking to her or to Reid or to himself. He certainly wasn't looking her as he rearranged his clothes, hiding a little behind the desk.

When Reid spoke a moment later, it was to her. "You'd better get cleaned up. Caleb'll be coming for you."

Sarah nodded numbly as she pulled the dress back on. "He doesn't…nobody finds out about this, okay?"


End file.
